Conflit interne
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Elle avait un sourire maladroit. Un peu comme le sien. C'était certainement la petite nouvelle, la recrue dont ils m'avaient parlé. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais elle avait une candeur qui m'a tout de suite marqué. Ce qui me surprit tout particulièrement, ce furent ses cheveux courts qui changeaient de couleur rapidement." OS sur la rencontre entre Remus et Tonks.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Désolée de mon silence, ça fait longtemps, mais je n'oublie pas TVPLM ou Les Yeux Gris, rassurez-vous pour ceux et celles qui suivent ces fictions, je les continue, mon rythme de publication a juste pris beaucoup de retard, et je m'en excuse bien platement!_

_Voici pour me faire pardonner un petit OS sur Remus, ce n'est pas mon personnage de prédilection, mais ceci est en fait une suite de l'OS de __**DelfineNotPadfoot, **__intitulé __**Armistice.**_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur cet OS, bien qu'il ne soit pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre :D_

* * *

Conflit interne

La première fois qu'elle m'a vu, elle a souri poliment. Elle avait un sourire maladroit. Un peu comme _le sien_.

Elle venait de casser un joli vase : elle l'avait bousculé en reculant dans le hall d'entrée. L'Ordre du Phénix venait juste d'emménager dans la grande maison ancestrale de Sirius Black, gracieusement prêtée par ce dernier. C'était certainement la petite nouvelle, la recrue dont ils m'avaient parlé. Elle avait ramassé les morceaux dans des gestes nerveux et les recollait comme elle pouvait sans utiliser sa baguette. Une attitude moldue. Peut-être une Sang-mêlé, comme moi ? Elle marmonnait des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, mais elle avait une candeur qui m'a tout de suite marqué. Je l'ai observée un bon moment : elle ne s'était toujours pas aperçue de ma présence. Et on disait que c'était une Auror ? Je haussais les sourcils, peu convaincu. Ce qui me surprit tout particulièrement, ce furent ses cheveux courts qui changeaient de couleur rapidement en un laps de temps très court.

- Zut, zut, zut…, marmonnait-elle.

Finalement, elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos et elle se retourna avec la moue d'une petite fille qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Elle tentait de cacher les bouts de vase dans son dos. Ça m'arracha un sourire. Elle me sourit poliment, très gênée.

- Salut.

Je lui rendis son bonjour. Elle était plutôt menue, et tortillait ses jambes, mal à l'aise. Elle avait des yeux malicieux, qui me rappelèrent _sa malice à elle_. Son visage était fin, en forme de cœur. Il se dégageait d'elle un charme incontestable. Un charme que j'avais l'impression de déjà connaître Un charme comme… _le sien_. Un coup de poignard m'atteignit directement dans le cœur : depuis combien de temps n'avais-je plus eu _son_ image dansant devant mes yeux ? Je secouais la tête.

- J'imagine que c'était un vase rare et cher…, balbutia-t-elle en tentant de se débarrasser des morceaux de porcelaine.

Je ris discrètement. Elle avait une maladresse certaine qui la rendait attachante. Je la pris en pitié et agitai ma baguette. Les morceaux de vase se recollèrent d'eux-mêmes.

- _Vaso Reparo !_

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

- Ah, vous êtes doué ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à lancer un sortilège ménager correct !

Elle était singulière. Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle avait reculé d'un pas et tomba à la renverse. A priori, elle s'était pris les pieds dans un vieux porte-parapluie. La chute sonore de la jeune arrivante ne passa pas inaperçue et ce qui devait arriver arriva : un bruit de rideaux bruissa. Il était inutile que je me retourne pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait : un tableau d'une vieille femme grandeur nature coiffée d'un chapeau émergea de son sommeil et poussa un long gémissement à faire trembler les morts, réveillant au passage les autres portraits assoupis dans leurs cadres respectifs. J'eus tout le malheur du monde à refermer les rideaux sur cette vieille mégère qui proférait des insultes affreuses. Enfin, elle se tut et le silence engloba le sinistre hall d'entrée de la maison des Black. La jeune fille avait écarquillé ses yeux sombres et me regardait, ébahie.

- C'était quoi, _ça _? articula-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Euh… Rien. Druella Black.

- Dru…

Elle cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- _La mère de Sirius ? _siffla-t-elle, atterrée.

Mais avant que je puisse lui demander comment elle pouvait connaître le lien de parenté entre ces deux êtres qui n'avaient vraiment rien en commun, j'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi.

- C'était quoi, Remus ? s'exclama une voix caverneuse. Ah, Tonks ! Tu viens d'arriver ? Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était aujourd'hui ! Enfin, tu viens de rencontrer Remus ?

Je me retournai : Sirius Black se dirigeait dans notre direction, les bras grand ouvert. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit virevolter en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Tonks ? Il l'appelait par son nom de famille ? Car à la consonance, j'eus la judicieuse pensée de croire qu'il s'agissait de son nom. A moins qu'elle n'eût des parents très bizarres.

- C'est la fille de ma cousine Androméda, reprit Sirius à mon attention.

Androméda. Je mis un temps avant de percuter. Ah oui, Androméda Black, sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy. Cousine de Sirius. Je l'avais croisée quelques fois. Rarement. Elle préférait la solitude et ne prenait pas part aux activités de l'Ordre. Sauf en de ponctuelles occasions. Une femme grande et brune, ressemblant trait pour trait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était gentille, mais peu loquace.

- Tonks, je te présente Remus Lupin, un ami de la famille. Il habite ici, avec moi.

Il me présenta avec un sourire fraternel à la demoiselle en question.

- Ah, Sirius, c'est lui ! s'exclama Tonks en me pointant du doigt. C'est lui, hein, le loup-g… ?

- Hm.

Sirius se racla bruyamment la gorge, visiblement très embêté, et je fronçai les sourcils. Comment ? J'étais déjà connu pour ma superbe condition ? A quoi jouait Sirius ? Voulait-il qu'on me montre comme un monstre de foire ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre. Au contraire, avec James, il cherchait plutôt à me protéger. Alors quoi ? Voilà que maintenant il prévenait ceux avec qui j'allais travailler ? Des fois que je les attaque et me mette à les mordre ? La colère bouillonna sans raison dans mes veines et je serrai les poings dans mes poches rapiécés. Je fusillai Sirius, et ce dernier évita mon regard.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Tonks, comprenant la situation qu'elle venait de créer. C'est ma faute ! Je sais que c'est hyper super secret !

A chaque mot, elle agitait les bras comme un personnage de mime et agrandissait un peu plus ses yeux sombres. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à un malentendant et ça me froissa un peu.

- Mais ma mère a surpris une conversation entre Sirius et un de ses amis. Il parlait d'un ami qui avait un souci de fourrure… Et euh…

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, ne sachant comment tourner sa phrase.

- Voilà, je voulais juste savoir si c'était toi, car c'est la première fois que j'en vois un pour de vrai ! finit-elle en me dévorant des yeux, comme si j'allais me métamorphoser devant elle, là, tout de suite.

- Tonks ! coupa Sirius, très mal à l'aise.

J'atterrissais tout doucement. Venait-elle de me traiter exactement comme un animal curieux ? Sans même s'en apercevoir ? Je la regardais d'un air ébahi. Elle voulait… juste savoir de quoi j'avais l'air ?

- Mais rassures-toi, je ne dirais rien à personne ! Motus et bouche cousue ! fit-elle avec un sourire large sur le visage et en mimant avec son index et son pouce.

La gamine (car je ne lui donnais pas vingt ans) s'avança vers moi et commença à me détailler avec grand intérêt. Je détournai les yeux, gêné.

- Tu n'es pas si différent… Et tu peux te transformer ? C'est formidable, ça…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable, coupai-je sèchement.

Les sentiments se mêlaient de façon surprenante dans mon cœur. J'étais en colère. Son sans-gêne me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'on me parlait de cet horrible état avec autant de légèreté. Enfin, non, je me faisais bien charrier par James ou Sirius, mais c'était la première fois avec une inconnue. Mais surtout… J'étais… vexé ? Vexé d'être traité de cette façon par une écervelée. Pas parce que j'étais pointé comme une créature, mais plutôt parce qu'elle semblait rabaisser mon statut au plus bas, comme s'il s'agissait d'une expérience minime. Je n'étais pas un monstre, pour elle. Au contraire. Il n'y avait aucune marque de peur ou de rejet. Je ne lui paraissais pas dangereux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que… de la curiosité. Juste de la curiosité. Beaucoup trop de curiosité, d'ailleurs. Et puis… de l'intérêt. Une lueur étrange qui brillait au fond de ses petits yeux sombres. Mais pas une curiosité mal placée, calculatrice et manipulatrice. Non, simplement, une envie d'échanger sur le sujet de la transformation. Et je dois le dire, c'était assez étrange.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'excusa-t-elle en mettant une main sur sa bouche, l'air visiblement très ennuyé. C'est que… je suis métamorphomage et que… je me transforme aussi, vois-tu ?

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, là voilà qui changea d'apparence sous mes yeux. Devant moi se tenait à présent une femme longiligne aux cheveux blond platine qui gloussait comme une bossue.

- Oh tu devrais voir ta tête ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, pliée en deux.

J'étais déboussolé. Totalement. Cette fille était… incroyable. Et voilà qu'elle me tutoyait sans la moindre gêne aucune. Sirius ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il était cependant soulagé que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

- Bon, reprit-il d'une voix sans appel, Tonks, si tu allais aider Molly, hein ? Je te rejoins tout de suite après…

- Ça marche, cousin !

L'ouragan Tonks disparut dans la cuisine, où des effusions de voix et des cris de joie m'arrivèrent aux oreilles avant que la porte ne se referme. Je ne remarquais qu'à l'instant que j'avais retenu mon souffle depuis tout ce temps.

- C'est…, balbutiai-je, ne sachant trop que dire. Dis donc, ta cousine, elle est…

- Je sais, soupira Sirius d'un air fatigué.

Mais il avait un regard fraternel qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait réellement de sa cousine.

- On a treize ans d'écart. Je n'ai pas pu la voir grandir, se justifia-t-il d'une voix molle. Mais elle est épanouie, c'est merveilleux.

J'hochais la tête. Oui. Elle semblait très bien dans sa peau. Elle avait une prestance similaire à celle de Lily et… à _la_ _sienne_, aussi.

- C'est quoi, son prénom ? demandai-je soudain.

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur.

- Nymphadora. Mais ne t'avise jamais de l'appeler ainsi ! prévint-il de suite avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Elle a toujours détesté son prénom.

J'haussais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je d'un ton surpris. C'est joli, pourtant.

Nymphadora, je trouvais la consonance plutôt poétique. Sirius haussa les épaules. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question et à l'évidence, je passais outre cette histoire. Peut-être que c'était un peu trop pompeux ? Un peu trop long à dire ? Les femmes ont des idées bien arrêtées sur des tas de sujets sans importance.

J'étais tellement loin de la vérité.

* * *

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie de devenir ton amie !

Je tournai la tête en direction de Nymphadora qui me dévorait des yeux. Un peu mal à l'aise, je lui offris un sourire figé.

- Mais on est déjà… amis.

Je butai sur le dernier mot. Je faisais extrêmement attention à qui j'approchais et je ne donnais pas ma confiance au premier venu. Non que je sois élitiste, mais l'expérience m'avait appris à me méfier. Me méfier des personnes autour de moi, mais me méfier aussi de celles qui m'attendaient au tournant et pouvaient faire du mal à mes êtres chers. Ma condition de loup-garou ne me laissait pas le choix : il fallait que je me protège, mais surtout, que je protège les autres, ceux qui m'entouraient. Trop de personnes que j'estimais avaient péri. Je devais redoubler d'efforts.

- Non, mais tu vois… J'entends des amis proches ! Tu ne me confies rien, pourtant, ça fait la quatrième mission qu'on a ensemble ! argumenta Tonks.

C'est vrai que ça faisait la quatrième fois que je partais marauder avec elle. Surtout parce qu'étant un vrai moulin à paroles, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre essayait de l'éviter. Et qu'étant un loup-garou, quelques-uns des membres avaient quelques à-priori à mon sujet. Aussi, le hasard avait voulu qu'on soit plusieurs fois ensemble pour certaines missions de l'Ordre. Elle n'était pas méchante, juste un peu bavarde. Cependant, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça au contraire, je n'avais pas à réfléchir : elle parlait souvent pour deux.

- Des amis… proches ? répétai-je en clignant des yeux.

Je comptais lui dire qu'être ami avec un loup-garou comportait certains inconvénients. Mais elle était très sérieuse et me regardait avec une moue sérieuse, les poings sur les hanches, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

- Non mais sérieusement ! On pourrait devenir réellement amis ! Ce n'est parce que je suis plus jeune que…

Je la gratifiai d'un hochement de tête et étouffai un rire moqueur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce jour-là, elle les avait colorés en violet et ils se mariaient parfaitement à sa tenue, sous sa grande cape noire.

- On est déjà amis, Tonks. De vrais amis, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais elle rosit de plaisir. Que pouvais-je lui répondre d'autre ? Je n'étais pas le genre de personnes à me confier. D'ailleurs, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Elle savait déjà tout ce que je n'avais pas envie de raconter. Tonks faisait partie de ces personnes qui osaient des questions franches et directes et qui parvenaient à me faire dévoiler tous mes secrets malgré moi. Elle posait de nombreuses questions sur ma condition de loup-garou, s'intéressant souvent à des détails sans importance à mon goût, mais qui illuminaient son regard d'une centaine d'étoiles. Des personnes au courant de mon statut, elle avait été une des rares personnes à ne s'être pas enfuies, elle était même curieuse d'en savoir toujours plus et n'hésitait pas une seconde à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements pour me faire parler de moi. Si ça me gênait au départ, peu habitué à ce genre de relations, je prenais la chose de plus en plus légèrement. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, discuter avec elle me soulageait énormément. Et quand je n'osais lui répondre à une autre question indiscrète, elle se mettait à rire avec force, en pouffant un « Ah, j'ai encore fait une gaffe ! ». Et je riais avec elle de sa candeur et de son ingénuité.

Elle, à mon contraire, n'était pas avare pour raconter sa vie. Et elle ne tarissait jamais d'anecdotes croustillantes à son propre sujet. Je sus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Auror » sa vie de A à Z. Comment elle avait manqué le titre de préfet, pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir Auror, ce que représentait l'Ordre pour elle, et comment Terrence Stebins lui avait déclaré sa flamme au bal des Trois-Sorciers lors sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Souvent, après avoir raconté un passage anodin de sa vie, elle secouait la tête d'un air songeur en pensant à voix haute :

- Quand même, être née d'une Serpentard pure souche et d'un Serdaigle… Et il a fallu que je me retrouve à Poufsouffle ! C'est quand même fou !

Et elle se mettait à rire. Son innocence, quoiqu'elle m'agaçât légèrement au départ, m'apaisait inexorablement. Elle était exempte des douleurs de la guerre. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que de perdre un proche ou de devoir se battre pour survivre. Elle ne parlait que de choses futiles, et ça me faisait du bien. Elle avait une voix douce, finalement. Comme _elle_. Et comme _elle_, elle me donnait du courage pour affronter la suite.

Ce soir-là, nous sommes rentrés tous les deux au QG. Dans le salon, Sirius attendait que quelqu'un vienne, n'importe qui, pour tromper sa solitude. Il s'amusait à lancer des couteaux de cuisine sur un vieux portrait d'un aïeul qui était vraisemblablement allé se cacher ailleurs.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Tonks en tombant dans ses bras.

Il nous regarda, interloqué, et resserra son étreinte sur sa cousine.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé tous les deux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix envieuse.

- Pas mal. Tonks est vraiment une experte en dissimulation, répondis-je en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Elle s'empourpra sous le compliment, ses cheveux rougirent instantanément et Sirius mit les mains dans ses poches, un sourire sur les lèvres à la fois malicieux et jaloux. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher. Voilà quatre mois qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage dans la grande maison des Black. Dumbledore lui avait interdit de franchir le seuil du quartier général, des fois qu'il y ait des sbires du gouvernement qui l'attendent au carrefour. Il n'avait pas tort, mais ça rendait Sirius fou de colère. Il se sentait inutile, plus emprisonné qu'à Azkaban. Et il passait ses nerfs sur la plupart des _honorables_ vieillards qui roupillaient dans leur cadre en bois.

Tonks partit se chercher une bricole à grignoter dans la cuisine. Je me retrouvais seul avec mon vieil ami.

- Tonks a l'air de bien t'apprécier…

Je levais les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Oui, Tonks m'appréciait bien. Et c'était réciproque. Mais je voyais où il voulait en venir et je priais pour qu'il ait tout faux. Tonks ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de moi, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

- Et toi, de ton côté ? titilla Sirius d'un air sérieux.

Je me tournais vers lui, abasourdi. Son ton sérieux me fit peur. Pour moi, il n'était même plus question de parler d'amour. Il était vrai que Nymphadora était un baume apaisant à la cicatrice béante que j'avais en plein milieu de la poitrine, mais jamais je ne pourrais… Non, les histoires d'amour, j'avais banni ça il y a bien longtemps de ma vie. Et jusqu'à présent, je m'en portais très bien. Je haussais les épaules.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas…

- Au fait… Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il soudain, d'un ton bourru.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas. Sirius attendit quelques minutes avant de sourire, en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, alors tout va bien, dit-il d'un air rassuré.

L'effroi m'envahit. Mon cerveau fonctionna à toute allure. Qu'avais-je pu manquer ? Quel jour était-on ? Je jetais un coup d'œil sur la Gazette du Sorcier qui reposait sur la table basse du salon. Le 31 octobre. L'anniversaire de la mort des parents d'Harry, mais aussi, son jour de mort à _elle_. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Je m'écroulais sur un fauteuil, tétanisé. Sirius se mordit les lèvres de m'y avoir fait repenser. Il s'assit à mes côtés, et me tapota le dos.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…, commença-t-il maladroitement.

Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension. J'étais responsable de _sa _mort et je n'avais rien à me reprocher ? J'avais totalement oublié _son_ anniversaire de mort et je pouvais faire comme si de rien n'était ?

- Tu rigoles ? dis-je en m'étranglant.

Sirius soupira gravement, la mine sombre.

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, c'était…

J'émis un rire sans complaisance.

- Tu me trouves toujours des excuses…, crachai-je, dégoûté de ma propre existence. Tout comme James… Tout comme Lily… Tout comme _elle_ !

- Ne te blâme pas.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant gravement. Sirius me secoua les épaules.

- Mais sérieusement, Remus… C'est bon, ça fait quatorze ans. Il y a prescription, à présent.

Je le regardai comme s'il était devenu fou. Prescription ? Comment pourrait-il jamais y avoir prescription ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte… Je l'ai tuée, Sirius…

- Tu ne l'as pas tuée, rectifia-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui et le dévisageai longuement. Il ne savait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban tout de suite après ça. Il avait dû apprendre la nouvelle par la Gazette.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, articulai-je avec lenteur.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, je me mis à lui raconter ce que j'avais gardé pour moi tout ce temps. Nous étions repartis des années en arrière. Ce jour-là. Ce fameux jour où tout avait basculé pour notre quatuor. Le jour où Peter nous avait trahis. Le jour où toute notre confiance s'est dissolue comme un morceau de sucre dans un café brûlant. C'était une époque sombre. Mais dans la douleur de ces années de guerre, James et Lily gardaient espoir et Harry était né. Ce fameux jour, du 31 Octobre, nous nous étions retrouvés l'après-midi. Si la joie était présente, une ombre douloureuse s'était installée entre nous. Nous savions tous que Voldemort voulait Harry, Rogue avait mis au courant Lily. S'il avait autant d'animosité à notre égard que nous au sien, il gardait une fidélité pure et incroyable envers Lily. Il lui avait simplement dit « Il veut ton fils et il est très bien informé. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais rien dit qui puisse te compromettre. Il y a un autre espion parmi vous ». Aussi, chacun soupçonnait en silence l'un de nous de donner des informations à l'ennemi. Je doutais de Sirius comme il doutait de moi. Pas une seule seconde j'aurais imaginé que le traître fût Peter. Ce jour-là, j'étais nerveux. C'était le soir de pleine lune. _Elle_ était venue chez les Potter avec moi, mais j'étais énervé, sur le qui-vive. _Elle_ ne se formalisait pas de mon attitude, _elle_ avait toujours été patiente avec moi. Nous avons pris congé assez tôt du cottage chaleureux. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Je me souviens bien de cette nuit-là. J'ai perdu trois personnes chères à mes yeux, et quelques jours plus tard, les deux dernières. Il faisait un noir d'encre. _Elle _m'avait pressé la main et je lui avais dit d'un ton bourru qu'il fallait me laisser tranquille, que j'allais me transformer en monstre incessamment sous peu et qu'elle devait se mettre à l'abri. _Elle _m'a regardé d'un air tendre, a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'a dit avec des yeux brillants qu'elle désirait un enfant. Notre enfant.

- C'est là qu'est survenu le drame, repris-je après un silence.

Sirius écoutait en silence. Il avait certainement eu vent qu'_elle _était morte ce même jour, mais il n'avait jamais su les circonstances terribles dans lesquelles ça s'était produit. Alors, lentement, je lui racontais. Trop heureux, mais aussi effrayé, j'étais tout à mes pensées, et la nuit tomba. J'étais dans ses bras quand je sentis mon bon sens me quitter et l'instinct sauvage et bestial au fond de moi s'anima soudain. _Elle_ s'était assoupie. _Elle_ n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Je sentais la chaire humaine, cette odeur si particulière qui me rendait fou dans mes périodes de transformation.

- Et je l'ai tuée, achevai-je. Sans conscience. Par instinct.

Sirius baissa les yeux. Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il posa simplement sa main sur mon épaule. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lus toute son amitié dans les ténèbres de ses yeux. Sa douleur, sa compassion et son empathie. Il _la _connaissait bien, lui aussi. _Elle_ était amie avec Lily, et aussi compréhensive.

- Tu as gardé ça durant tout ce temps ? me dit-il enfin.

J'acquiesçai.

- Ça a dû être dur pour toi de ne pas pouvoir partager ça.

Oui, ce fut dur. Mais le pire, c'était ce qu'elle a vécu, _elle_, pendant tout ce temps. A cause de moi. Par ma faute. Et son regard… Son regard quand _elle_ s'est réveillée. Son regard quand _elle_ a vu que j'étais devenu l'effroyable tueur sanguinaire qui la dévorait des yeux, la bave aux lèvres. _Elle_ n'a rien dit. _Elle_ a jeté un regard autour d'elle : il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. _Elle_ n'a pas cherché à se défendre ou à s'enfuir. _Elle_ m'a regardé longuement. _Elle_ savait que j'allais la lacérer. _Elle_ a posé sa main sur mon bras. « Ne sois pas trop sadique, d'accord ? » Au petit matin, revenu à mon état normal, j'ai vu l'horreur du massacre que je lui avais fait subir. _Elle_ était encore en vie, haletant doucement. « Tu es revenu à toi ? » _Elle_ avait souri. Je voulus l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, mais _elle_ m'en empêcha. _Elle_ m'a simplement caressé la joue. Dans ses yeux, je n'y lus que de la douceur. De l'amour. « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu, Remus. » Et ses grands yeux bleus s'éteignirent à jamais. Ce n'était pas à moi d'être plaint. C'était à _elle_. _Elle_ qui a mené une vie de peur par ma faute.

- Les personnes qui m'entourent meurent à cause de moi, soupirai-je avec douleur.

Sirius réprima un frisson.

- A quand ton tour ? ironisai-je dans un rictus.

- Si je reste cloîtré de la sorte, crois-moi, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire ! ricana-t-il sans complaisance.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis, Sirius reprit la parole.

- Ecoute, Helen savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aurait pu se mettre à l'abri. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle savait les conséquences de ses actes. Tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau.

- Je l'ai tuée ! m'exclamai-je, déboussolé qu'il me pardonne mes fautes.

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce, nerveux.

- Elle s'est mise en danger toute seule ! objecta-t-il. Elle n'était pas une Animagus ! Elle savait bien que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de rester sans rien faire ?

Nous nous murâmes dans un silence profond. Pour dire vrai, je n'en savais rien. C'était même incompréhensible. Mais je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait réfléchir. Soudain, il se retourna vers moi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je le dis une nouvelle fois : il y a prescription ! s'évertua-t-il.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Je ne parle pas d'oublier Helen, ni de te pardonner. Je dis juste que tu peux donner une chance à ma cousine. Elle te dévore des yeux.

Je revenais doucement dans le monde des vivants. Tonks. Ah oui. J'eus un sourire navré. Sirius ne comprendrait jamais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour moi, que jamais plus je ne laisserais quiconque m'approcher. Je n'étais plus digne d'aimer qui que ce soit, encore moins d'en être aimé.

- Laisse tomber. Elle vaut mieux que moi.

Je poussais la porte pour aller dans la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau. Derrière la porte, Tonks était figée, un bout de pain dans la main et le regard hagard. Puis, brusquement, elle transplana.

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines Tonks m'évitait. Après la discussion avec Sirius, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. C'aurait pu être supportable. Mais son absence me pesait, sans que je ne voulusse l'accepter. Ses grands éclats de rire naïfs, ses anecdotes badines et ses gestuelles conséquentes me manquaient. Par-dessus tout, c'était son regard. Je cherchai souvent à le croiser lors de nos réunions de l'Ordre, mais elle prenait soin de garder les yeux baissés. A chaque fois que je trouvais un prétexte pour lui parler, elle s'affairait à autre chose, peu importe ce que c'était. Molly en était d'ailleurs excédée, car souvent, elle essayait de se rendre utile par du ménage, ce qui se transformait souvent en gigantesque catastrophe. Tonks n'était pas très habile, il fallait le reconnaître, et donnait deux fois plus de travail à la femme d'Arthur qui rongeait son frein pour ne pas incendier sur place la pauvre Auror.

Le quotidien du QG resta un moment de la sorte, et tout le monde finit par s'y habituer. De toute façon, j'évitais de plus en plus les réunions et restais cloîtré dans ma chambre. Tonks, elle aussi, n'était plus trop présente. Ce qui fut bien surprenant, ce fut le changement radical d'attitude de la jeune fille, un beau jour de décembre. Juste avant les vacances scolaires, elle déboula dans mes appartements de bonne heure avec un large sourire.

- Salut ! me lança-t-elle.

J'émergeai doucement de mon sommeil et la dévisageai d'un air stupide.

- S… Salut…, répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux de la chambre, tout en bavardant joyeusement de choses futiles. Nymphadora Tonks était revenue. Elle était redevenue elle-même, même si je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Et intérieurement, une douce chaleur m'envahit et un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Tonks m'adressait à nouveau la parole. Elle me regardait à nouveau droit dans les yeux et me souriait véritablement. Peu importe ce qui l'avait motivée à m'adresser à nouveau la parole, j'étais heureux comme jamais.

- Tu sais, Tonks… Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, je…

- Je t'aime, Remus Lupin.

Elle avait parlé vite. Trop vite pour que j'assimile correctement ses paroles. Je la contemplai, ébahi, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoute…, commença-t-elle en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Je me moque que tu sois un loup-garou, que tu aies tué des gens… que tu aies tué même cette fille…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Je l'écoutais en silence, assommé.

- Tu l'aimais, elle ?

Elle planta ses grands yeux sombres dans les miens et attendait une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Je détournai le regard et contemplai avec une intensité nouvelle la couverture à carreaux qui me recouvrait. Elle soupira.

- Bien sûr que tu l'aimais. Mais… Peu importe comment, elle n'est plus.

Tonks avait toujours eu la délicatesse de mettre les pieds dans le plat et le don d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

- Et moi…, poursuivit-elle, les joues rougies. Moi, je suis bien vivante ! Et je t'aime, Remus ! Je t'aime depuis que j'ai rencontré. J'étais depuis toujours intéressée par ton cas, quand maman et Sirius parlaient de toi. Et je te le dis encore, maintenant j'en suis sûre, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, de t'aider à t'accepter, de t'épauler quand tu es triste, de te réconforter quand tu vas mal, parce que… Parce que je suis juste bien avec toi !

Elle avait hurlé ses derniers mots. Je restai tétanisé devant une telle déclaration. Tonks sentit qu'elle en avait trop fait, et eut un rire gêné, dans une grimace maladroite.

- Enfin… voilà, il fallait que ça sorte. Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite. Je te laisse y réfléchir. Prends… Prends ton temps.

Et elle disparut par la porte de la chambre. Je repris ma respiration et écarquillai les yeux : mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au monde pour que cette fille s'entiche de moi à ce point ? C'était anormal, totalement. Bien sûr qu'elle était gentille, douce, tolérante… Elle m'apaisait, c'était inexorable, mais… de là à partager ses sentiments… de façon officielle, c'était autre chose. Je secouai la tête. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser de telles sornettes. Je n'étais certainement qu'une passade. D'ici là, elle m'aura oublié.

Les vacances de Noël se déroulèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Si les autres membres de l'Ordre trouvèrent étrange le fait qu'on se reparle, ils n'en firent pas la moindre remarque. Même Sirius se montra discret. Tonks était resplendissante. Elle n'hésitait pas à mettre sa bonne humeur partout où elle passait. C'était un bonheur de la voir rayonner et je m'aperçus plus d'une fois que j'avais un sourire béat à la regarder blablater avec Hermione ou Harry qui étaient restés passer Noël avec nous.

- Oh, pardon, je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

Je levai les yeux de mon livre : Nymphadora Tonks se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre devant moi. Il était tard, Molly venait de coucher les petits malgré leurs protestations. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient appris de nombreux secrets, ce soir. Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais éclipsé après la réunion dans une pièce au dernier étage pour y lire un moment. Ça faisait office de bibliothèque. J'invitai la jeune fille à se joindre à moi, sur le même canapé. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Un feu crépitait dans l'âtre, à notre droite.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- _Les loups-garous, normes et règles en vigueur au XXe siècle_, récitai-je en caressant distraitement la couverture en cuir.

Tonks fit la grimace.

- C'est… ça doit être intéressant.

J'esquissai un sourire léger.

- Oh, on-ne-peut-plus ! C'est un pavé que je dois lire pour savoir pertinemment ce que je devrais dire à mes comparses lors d'une prochaine mission.

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche, mais je vis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres de crainte.

- Ça sera loin ?

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Dumbledore m'en a touché deux mots, mais je n'en sais pas plus. En tout cas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Tonks soupira de soulagement imperceptiblement. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, lisant ce que j'étais en train d'étudier. Si je me raidis à son contact, son odeur délicate me détendit et je la laissais faire. Distraitement, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaçai. Nous restâmes un moment ensemble, comme ça. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous étions juste bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Juste nous deux.

Mais le remord me gagna bientôt. _Tu as tué Helen et tu oses roucouler avec une autre, sans aucune once de remord ?_ Une voix distillait du venin dans mon cerveau. Je me dégageai brutalement de son étreinte et elle se redressa, sonnée. Je balbutiai quelques mots d'excuse en refermant vite le livre.

- Je suis désolé. Il se fait tard, je… je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, dis-je simplement, de dos.

J'allais ouvrir la porte, quand elle se précipita vers moi.

- Attends ! s'exclama Tonks.

Elle trébucha dans sa course et s'affala sur mon dos, alors que je perdais l'équilibre et me retrouvai plaqué contre la porte fermée. Je me retournai et ouvris la bouche pour la sermonner de me suivre ainsi, mais elle releva la tête et poussa un gloussement.

- Tiens, c'est du gui !

Ses grands yeux sombres s'étaient posés au-dessus de la porte et je suivis son regard. En effet, une branche de gui flottait innocemment dans les airs. Juste au-dessus de nous. Comme par hasard. Je soupirai en me demandant qui avait eu la géniale idée d'une telle plaisanterie, mais je n'eus pas le temps de formuler mes pensées : Nymphadora Tonks avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Interdit l'espace d'un instant, je voulus la repousser, mais elle me serrait fortement dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Je la détaillai en gros plan : ses yeux avaient de longs cils recourbés. Elle se détacha lentement de mon visage. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sentant qu'elle venait de commettre une bêtise. Ses yeux sombres s'entrouvrirent et plongèrent dans les miens, cherchant à savoir ce que je pensais de cette initiative. Mais j'avais perdu cette faculté depuis quelques minutes. Sans vraiment comprendre ce que je faisais, sans même y réfléchir, je lui rattrapai la taille et la gardai contre moi. Je caressai sa joue de mes doigts fins et prolongeai le baiser qu'elle venait de me voler. Plus rien ne comptait. Les minutes étaient passées au ralenti. Le feu crépitait toujours dans l'âtre. Il n'y avait que nous deux. Enveloppés dans une complicité tendre et douillette. Un cadeau de Noël inestimable, rien qu'à nous, que personne n'aurait pu nous enlever en cet instant précis.

* * *

- Remus, mon grand, tu n'es pas net ! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de trafiquer !

Je me réveillai en sueur, et m'insultai à haute voix, en m'arrachant les cheveux. Fou, j'étais comme fou. Voilà cinq mois que j'entretenais une relation avec Tonks. En secret. Comme des écoliers. En fait, nous nous voyions peu souvent. Elle avait des missions d'Auror au ministère, et je m'occupais de projets avec Dumbledore. Sirius était le seul qui sache réellement ce qui se passait entre nous, et il voyait à quel point je culpabilisais tout seul. Car Helen, ma tendre Helen, la première femme que j'ai réellement aimée et qui m'aimait en retour, ne quittait pas mes pensées. Et je rêvais de plus en plus d'elle. Pour dire vrai, je cauchemardais. Souvent, je me réveillai comme ce matin, en sueur, haletant, les sens en alerte, incapable de différencier la réalité du rêve. Où étais-je ? Que faisais-je ? Je voyais Helen, furibonde, les yeux exorbités qui me regardait avec mépris et dégoût. Elle tournoyait dans le ciel et m'acculait des pires maux. Je ne pouvais que courber la tête. Oui, j'étais responsable de sa mort. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il fallait que j'arrête cette relation avec Tonks. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de commencer, mais il fallait stopper un quelconque avancement. Rien. Nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble. Je ne méritais pas qu'une fille se tourne de nouveau vers moi. Qui étais-je ? Je ne lui offrirai jamais d'avenir stable, de cocon doux et rassurant. Elle vivrait avec un monstre. Car sous ma condition de loup-garou, j'étais un véritable monstre : comment pouvais-je tromper Helen ? Comment pouvais-je oublier ce que je lui avais fait subir et recommencer la même chose avec une autre ? C'était malsain. C'était inconscient. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Il faudrait que je rompe un jour ou l'autre toute relation avec Nymphadora. Mais en serais-je vraiment capable ?

- Remus ! Tout va bien ?

Sirius venait de débarquer dans ma chambre sans crier gare, dans un pyjama poussiéreux. Je me redressai et lui offris un sourire grimaçant.

- Encore un mauvais rêve ? s'enquit-il en venant près de moi.

Je hochai la tête. Il était au courant de mes cauchemars à propos d'Helen et de Tonks. Il savait tout. Il était difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Sirius me connaissait bien. De mes trois amis, il était le seul à être aussi intuitif. Comme Lily.

- C'est encore à cause d'Helen ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Ne dis pas « à cause d'Helen », murmurai-je. Elle n'y est pour rien. Je me ronge tout seul. Je fais des mauvais choix, je dois en assumer les conséquences.

Sirius dodelina de la tête et serra les dents. Il semblait encore tiraillé dans les affres de sa conscience et je fronçai les sourcils. Puis, brusquement, il acquiesça et sortit en trombe. Interloqué, je fis quelques brins de toilette et le rejoignis dans la cuisine un peu plus tard. Il était assis à la table, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Devant lui, sur la table, se trouvait une pile de parchemins.

- Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je, assez anxieux de son attitude.

- J'ai à te parler, me dit soudain Sirius avec un ton sérieux. C'est à propos d'Helen.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et j'ouvris la bouche, bien décidé à lui balancer que cette histoire ne le concernait nullement. Mais Sirius me coupa la parole.

- Tu sais, Remus… On ne te l'a jamais dit avant…, commença-t-il, incertain.

Je clignai des yeux. Lentement, je pris place à ses côtés. Il accrocha mon regard et nos rythmes cardiaques s'accélérèrent.

- Enfin, Lily ne te l'a jamais dit, corrigea-t-il. Et moi non plus, parce qu'on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, mais… Helen était malade.

Il marqua un temps. Si je ne m'étais pas déjà assis, je serais tombé : mes jambes ne répondaient plus. Helen malade ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Helen malade et elle ne m'en aurait jamais parlé ? Et il était au courant ? Et Lily aussi ?

- Elle avait une maladie congénitale qui était malheureusement incurable, continua Sirius. Quand tu m'as dit qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour se défendre, j'ai fait des recherches dans mes papiers. Et j'ai découvert une ancienne lettre d'Helen à Lily.

Il farfouilla dans la pile de papiers et en sortit une enveloppe jaunie. Je ne réagis pas : Helen était malade et j'étais le dernier au courant ? De quoi était-elle malade ? Je commençai à trembler légèrement. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Sirius me tendit l'enveloppe.

- C'est une lettre douloureuse qui date du mois de sa mort. Elle dit qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre.

Je pris l'enveloppe sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, sans vouloir comprendre. Elle avait écrit à Lily, elle en avait parlé à Sirius, mais elle ne m'avait rien dit ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? Sirius évita mon regard inquisiteur.

- Elle souffrait depuis trop longtemps, elle voulait en finir, Remus, murmura-t-il.

Comment la femme de ma vie avait-elle pu me laisser dans l'ignorance de la chose la plus importante de sa vie ?

- Et c'est toi qu'elle a choisi pour partir plus vite, acheva-t-il. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Rien à me reprocher ? J'étais perdu. Sirius se leva lentement. J'étais comme dans un mauvais rêve. J'attendais qu'on me réveille.

- Mais…, articulai-je d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'a-t-elle raconté ça ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle dit à Lily et m'a-t-elle gardé ignare ?

Sirius déglutit. Il réfléchit un instant.

- Lily l'a très vite découvert. C'était sa compagne de chambre. Je les ai surprises un jour, et elles m'ont fait garder le secret. Personne n'était au courant. Et… Helen ne voulait pas t'en parler. Elle disait que tu n'avais pas à porter ce fardeau.

Je restais coi. Helen m'avait… protégé ?

- Lis la lettre… Je… Je vais voir où est Kreattur, ce sale pleurnicheur est encore allé se cacher dans les combles…, plaisanta-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Il partit, me laissant seul à la découverte d'un passé dont j'étais exclu. J'extirpai en tremblant le parchemin à moitié racorni de son enveloppe. L'écriture désordonnée d'Helen m'apparut et je retins mon souffle.

_Ma chère Lily,_

_Ça y est, je le sais à présent : il ne me reste à peine une semaine. Les docteurs me l'ont confirmé hier. Remus a encore cru que j'étais allée à un cours de claquettes. Je t'avoue que là, ce sont mes dents qui claquent. J'ai très peur. Surtout de laisser Remus tout seul. Que fera-t-il ? Je t'en conjure : ne lui dis jamais quoi que ce soit. C'est ma fierté, mon combat. Il ne me reste que ça. Je veux que Remus garde ce beau souvenir de moi : une Helen douce et saine. Fais promettre aussi à Sirius de ne pas révéler ce secret. Je vais essayer de ne pas attenter à ma vie, mais la tentation est forte : surtout quand la douleur me réveille la nuit et que je crache du sang pendant des heures en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Chère Lily, j'ai peur. Promets-moi que Remus ne sera plus jamais seul. Protégez-le, veillez sur lui quand je ne serais plus là. Qu'il trouve une fille douce et amoureuse qui saura aussi le rendre heureux. Je vous aime très fort._

_Helen._

Alors que je me remettais de mes émotions, le feu de la cheminée s'agita étrangement.

- Sirius ?

Je me retournai avec stupéfaction. La tête d'Harry trônait dans la cheminée.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout va bien ?

Je balbutiai, abasourdi d'une telle visite, mais surtout, faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas montrer mon trouble au jeune homme.

- Oui, répondit le filleul de Sirius. Je me demandais simplement… Je veux dire, j'aurais voulu… bavarder avec Sirius.

- Je l'appelle, repris-je, en me levant, l'air toujours perplexe. Il est monté voir où était Kreattur. Il semble qu'il se soit encore caché dans le grenier…

Je sortis en hâte de la cuisine chercher Sirius. Il fallait que je me calme. Harry ne devait pas voir ce qui me tourmentait. Il y avait bien plus grave. Je chassais Helen de mon esprit. Nous étions adultes, nous devions le protéger, lui, et non le contraire.

* * *

Les Dursley et Harry se hâtaient pour s'éloigner de nous. Je les regardai disparaître dans la gare de King's Cross, la mine sombre. Tonks glissa sa petite main dans la mienne et je sursautai. Je la dévisageai longuement. J'avais pris ma décision, il fallait que je lui en fasse part. Je saluai Fol Œil et les Weasley, et nous transplanâmes dans la maison de Sirius. C'était là que tout avait commencé, c'était là que tout devait finir.

- Brr… C'est bien triste, sans la présence de Sirius, commenta Tonks en frissonnant.

La mort de Sirius nous avait tous affectés, mais elle était particulièrement touchée. Elle sanglotait en silence. Elle ne montrait jamais à quel point elle était triste, mais ses grands yeux sombres ne brillaient plus d'étoiles. C'était la première fois que je la revoyais depuis que Sirius m'avait montré la lettre d'Helen. Et j'avais pris ma décision. Il le fallait. Pour son propre bien.

- Ecoute, Tonks…, dis-je d'une voix ferme. J'ai bien réfléchi. Nous deux, ça ne pourra jamais coller. Tu mérites un jeune homme sain et en meilleure condition que moi.

Tonks me lança un regard incrédule.

- Remus… Tu m'aimes… non ?

Je ne répondis pas. Evidemment que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Mais le lui avouer compliquerait les choses. Je détournai le regard.

- Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle attrapa ma cape et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, au bord du gouffre.

- Alors… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

J'essayais de la décrocher. Je ne pouvais la regarder en face. J'étais lâche. Je rompais avec une femme que j'aimais. Comment aurais-je pu lui dire tout ça en face ?

- Rien. C'est moi, murmurai-je, le cœur déchiré. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi.

Il n'y avait aucune solution. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tonks se rapprocha, je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Mais c'est ridicule de décider ça comme ça…

Je la rejetai brutalement. Décider comme ça ? Comme si ça me faisait plaisir ! Je lui jetai un regard fou et me mis à arpenter la pièce avec fureur. Des images confuses de morts envahirent mon cerveau et me déchiquetèrent la poitrine. J'avais le cœur en lambeaux.

- Et si jamais tu meurs, hein ? m'écriai-je en la fusillant du regard. Sirius est mort ! Lily et James aussi ! J'ai tué Helen ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'ai un boulet de poisse accroché à la cheville !

Je marquais une pause. Elle était figée, me regardant me débattre dans mon propre désespoir. Elle était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- Enfin, regarde-moi ! poursuivis-je avec une voix de dément. Tu ne vois pas que je suis un minable qui ne sait même pas protéger ce qui m'est cher ? Regarde cette dégaine !

J'ouvrais les bras : ma cape rapiécée s'élargit, montrant par endroit quelques trous que j'avais mal recousus.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu en loup-garou ! Et si je te mords ? Et si je te blesse ? Et si je m'amuse avec toi comme avec un vulgaire bout de viande ? Et si je te déchiquète ?

J'hurlais à la mort comme un loup qu'on égorge. Comme un pauvre hère qu'on étripe vivant. Je lui déversais toute ma peur, toute ma frustration, tous mes remords. Helen, pardonne-moi… Je me tournai vers elle, les yeux flamboyants.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? arguai-je d'un ton mauvais. Que je te lacère ? Que je te torture avec délectation dans ma folie destructrice ? C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est ce qui te fait fantasmer ?

Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction, l'air menaçant. Elle recula. Elle ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça. Je voyais la peur dans son regard. Oui, il fallait que je lui fasse peur. Comme ça, elle ne me voudra plus jamais à ses côtés. Il faut que je la blesse. Comme ça, elle sera en sécurité, loin de moi.

- Ou alors tu veux jouer un rôle de victime ? crachai-je. Ou tu as pitié de moi ? Parce que je suis miteux, pauvre, sans emploi ? Sans… sans rien ? C'est ça ? Tu me trouves hideux, mais tu as bonne conscience en voulant me secourir, parce que tu te dis que sans toi, je ne suis rien ?

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. La douleur et le désespoir me faisaient des choses ignobles. Mais tant mieux si ça avait un impact positif pour elle. Je préférai vivre dans d'effroyables ténèbres si elle pouvait en réchapper. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de moi. Je n'étais rien, moi. Elle, elle avait tout pour elle.

- Laisse-moi donc tranquille, Nymphadora !

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! articula-t-elle sombrement.

On se dévisagea avec froideur. Elle serra les poings. Je crus qu'elle voulut en venir aux mains, et reculai d'un pas, sur mes gardes.

- Pourquoi ? provoquai-je, les yeux étincelants. Tu fais des caprices de gamine ? Nymphadora ! Pourquoi détestes-tu ce prénom ?

Mais à ma grande surprise, elle ne me sauta pas à la gorge. Elle ne s'emporta pas. Elle me toisait d'un air hautain.

- Tu as ton fardeau, très bien, reprit-elle d'une colère froide. Mais moi aussi, j'ai le mien. Tu te positionnes en victime, très bien. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul !

Elle tremblait de rage. Mais elle restait immobile, les pieds ancrés dans le sol. Soudain, elle me parut plus grande. Ses cheveux rougirent.

- Pourquoi je refuse qu'on m'appelle Nymphadora ? siffla-t-elle. Parce que ce n'est pas mon nom ! Voilà pourquoi ! Je ne suis pas la seule enfant de la famille. Mes parents ont eu une première fille, figure-toi, qu'ils ont prénommé Nymphadora.

Je fus soufflé. Ma colère s'évanouit d'un seul coup. J'ignorais cette partie de l'histoire. Tonks n'avait jamais parlé de ce passage-là. Tonks n'avait jamais parlé de son enfance, en y réfléchissant.

- Et elle est morte. Elle est morte à l'âge de deux ans. Il paraît qu'elle était douée pour tout et qu'elle était particulièrement jolie. Ma mère ne s'est jamais remise de la mort de sa fille. Alors quand je suis née, un an plus tard, elle m'a appelée de la même façon, pensant que de ce fait, je serais son portrait craché.

Je voyais sa respiration se saccader. Elle avait toujours cette même voix froide et mesurée qui me glaçait le sang.

- C'est ce que je me suis efforcée de devenir et regarde le résultat ! s'exclama-t-elle avec amertume. Je suis plus maladroite qu'un géant au Département des Mystères, je ne suis douée en rien, à part la métamorphose. Et j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle ! J'étais la déception de la famille !

Je la contemplai comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Elle m'était toujours apparue comme une fille un peu folle, un peu rêveuse, pour qui tout avait été facile. Je n'avais jamais vu son combat à elle. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Ou alors, je n'avais juste pas voulu voir ?

- Tu vois, moi aussi, j'ai été rejetée ! souligna-t-elle avec un sourire fin. Personne ne meurt autour de moi, mais je suis comme toi ! Mal aimée ! Malgré tous mes efforts ! D'accord, j'ai un boulot, mais à quel prix ! Alors tu vois, ne pense pas que le malheur du monde n'existe que pour toi !

Et sans un regard en ma direction, elle transplana. Je me retrouvai seul, au milieu de ce salon froid et silencieux. C'était fini. J'avais réussi ce que j'avais voulu faire. Tonks ne m'adresserait plus jamais la parole. Voilà. Bravo, Remus.

* * *

Je montai lentement les marches vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Je venais d'apercevoir mon reflet dans une des glaces du couloir. J'étais de plus en plus miteux. A faire peur. Apparemment, Tonks n'était pas mieux lotie que moi. Je ne la croisais plus que par erreur. Elle avait perdu ses couleurs et passa le clair de son temps chez les Weasley. J'évitai le Terrier, depuis. Les regards sanguinaires de Molly me fatiguaient. Ses conseils moralisateurs contre lesquels je devais me battre pour lui expliquer que je ne repoussais pas Tonks par plaisir, mais parce qu'elle méritait mieux que moi, finissaient de m'achever.

J'arrivai devant une lourde porte en bois et frappai quelques coups avant d'entrer.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Albus ?

- Ah, Remus, bonsoir… Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Je m'avançai vers Dumbledore qui me regardait fixement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- J'ai mis de nombreuses années avant de la retrouver, mais je vous la prête. Rassurez-vous, elle est inoffensive, à présent.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne sachant de quoi il parlait.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à votre main ? m'enquis-je en découvrant la main gauche du directeur, calcinée.

Il ne répondit pas, me donnant simplement une petite pierre noire et me sourit avec tristesse. Je n'eus pas besoin d'explications. Je compris immédiatement ce que c'était. J'écarquillai les yeux, incrédule.

- Comment… vous l'avez trouvée… C'est impossible ! La pierre de résurrection ? Mais c'est une légende !

- Les légendes sont toutes bâties sur des faits réels.

Je papillonnai des paupières. Dumbledore soupira.

- J'ai appris pour Helen… Je crois qu'il vous faut boucler ce qui doit être bouclé. Pour aller de l'avant, acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Je regardai la pierre noire que j'avais dans les mains. Incertain. Puis, je fermai les yeux, invoquant la femme que j'avais le plus aimée auparavant. Quand je rouvris les paupières, Helen me regardait avec douceur. Enveloppée dans un halo argenté, elle flottait en silence dans les airs.

- Bonjour, Remus.

Je clignai des yeux, incapable de lui répondre. Elle se mit à rire, amusée.

- Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole, mon louveteau ?

Je secouai la tête.

- Helen…

Elle descendit à ma hauteur et je sentis sa main me caresser tendrement la joue.

- Je suis désolée, Remus…

Sa voix était un murmure, un souffle froid qui apaisait la plaie béante de mon cœur. Après toutes ces années, rien ne s'était guéri.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Helen ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit… Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un regard triste. Son sourire découvrit des dents blanches. Elle se recula.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que tu me condamnais. Et je ne voulais pas que tu te lamentes sur ma mort. Je voulais te voir heureux. Pardonne-moi. C'était égoïste.

Je déglutis.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Helen. Je t'ai aimée.

Elle flotta jusqu'à moi, son aura s'éleva dans des volutes bleues et argentées.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Moi aussi. Et je prie pour que tu rencontres une personne bien qui te rendra heureux. Pourquoi refuses-tu cette jeune fille ?

Tonks ? Je la regardai avec effroi. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui expliquer à quel point c'était dangereux, que je ne saurais pas être à sa hauteur. De toute façon, n'étais-je pas un loup-garou ? Mais elle sentit mon trouble et eut un sourire doux.

- Ne crois pas que ça recommencera. La roue tourne. Cette fille t'aime, Remus. Elle sera avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Je te le promets.

Elle m'enlaça avec tendresse. C'était la fin de notre entretien. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens et me caressa à nouveau la joue.

- Bonne chance, Remus. Quand ton heure viendra, je serais là pour t'accueillir avec tout mon amour.

Elle se dissipa dans l'air. Mon cœur se fit plus léger. Peut-être que je n'avais besoin que de ça : d'un au revoir en bonne et due forme. Je n'osais cependant pas retrouver Tonks dès maintenant. J'avais besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans mes sentiments. De plus, je me trouvais trop honteux pour reparaître devant elle avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Et puis, depuis cette dispute où je lui avais sorti d'horribles choses… J'étais lâche. J'attendrai la prochaine rencontre que le hasard mettrait en place pour nous.

* * *

Le hasard a bien pris en compte ma requête, mais le choc fut brutal. Dumbledore était mort. Mort. Lui aussi. J'étais au chevet de Bill. Nous venions de nous battre contre les mangemorts. Et Dumbledore était tombé au combat. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Tonks était assise à mes côtés. Mais elle ne tourna aucun regard vers moi, jusqu'à ce que Fleur Delacour, la jeune Française et fiancée de Bill, ne se dispute avec sa future belle-mère. A cet instant, Tonks attrapa le devant de ma robe de sorcier et me secoua violemment.

- Tu as vu ! Elle veut toujours l'épouser, même s'il a été mordu ! Elle s'en fiche !

S'ensuivit un moment de gêne intense. J'étais las. Molly, Tonks… même Minerva McGonagall se liguèrent contre moi pour me montrer à quel point j'étais stupide de repousser une femme qui m'aimait. Mais elles ne voyaient pas pourquoi je ne pouvais accepter l'amour de Tonks. C'était bien trop d'honneur pour moi. Qu'étais-je pour la rendre heureuse, moi, pauvre loup-garou incapable de trouver un emploi et de protéger les gens que j'aimais ? Même si Helen m'avait convaincu du contraire. J'avais encore des anciens préjugés qui ne pouvaient me laisser croire que j'avais le choix de lui offrir mon amour et d'être aimé en retour.

Je me levai avec raideur. Tonks me suivit, laissant les Weasley entre eux. Je me dirigeai dans les couloirs silencieux et vides. Au loin, j'entendais des brouhahas d'élèves.

- Arrête-toi, Remus Lupin ! s'exclama Tonks d'un air impérieux.

Je fermai les poings et me retournai, un mélange de douleur et de colère dans la voix. Tous mes efforts pour la protéger de moi n'étaient-ils pas une preuve d'amour suffisante pour qu'elle accepte et me laisse dépérir en paix ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, Tonks ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Es-tu stupide ?!

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oui ! Je suis stupide si tu veux ! Mais je t'aime ! Je sais que toi aussi ! Alors arrête de poser des murs entre nous ! Tu as le droit d'aimer, Remus ! Tu as le droit d'être aimé ! Laisse-moi être celle qui saura te rendre heureux à partir de maintenant !

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais elle fut plus rapide. En un instant, elle m'avait rejoint et son visage était très proche du mien. Elle plongeait ses yeux sombres dans les miens, comme pour se fondre dans les méandres de mon cerveau et faire tomber toutes les barrières que je m'étais efforcé de dresser durant toutes ces années. Merlin, Helen, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine à toute allure.

- Je te veux, Remus. Je veux être ta femme. Je veux être avec toi tout le temps. Et tu n'y pourras rien changer.

La détermination dont elle m'enveloppait annihila tous mes arguments contraires. Je perdais tous les mots que j'avais répétés si longuement dans ma tête, si jamais un moment comme celui-ci devait se produire. Où étaient passés tous mes efforts ? Où était parti mon courage ? La tentation était trop forte. Ces lèvres si douces et si roses… Ces yeux si sombres et pourtant si lumineux… Je n'y tins plus et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec passion.

Merlin, punissez-moi d'être aussi heureux. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel bonheur. J'avais la femme la plus folle et la plus désirable qu'on puisse espérer. Helen, pardonne-moi de t'être infidèle.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable, Nymphadora Tonks. Tu le sais ? Tu me rendras fou. Fou d'amour pour toi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais elle se mit à pleurer. Et je sentis à travers ses lèvres qu'elle me souriait avec délectation.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre intérêt!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, une petite review fait toujours plaisir!_

_A tantôt,_

_Kumi_


End file.
